I'm the Hero of Ferelden?
by BlackDragon95
Summary: I was just a normal girl who loved to fight and chase after criminals helping the needy and such until Duncan laid his eyes on me...now apparently I'm a Grey Warden...funny isn't it?


**Well what can I say...I always wanted to write a fanfic on DA:O and so I'm gonna start one, hope it leaves up to the game and that people like it. It's the first fanfic I write in 1st person so lets see how that goes. **

**Disclaimer: DA:O belongs to BioWare any other original charaters that may appear around are of mine.**

* * *

><p>-Will you shut up!<p>

My mouth moved on its own, the words just flew out of my lips like daggers aiming for a target. The room came into silence, a very uncomfortable silence might I had, everyone looked at me, raised brows, quiet whispering, but the worse was my mother's glare, I swear even a dragon would run away.

-…Sorry. Carry on now, let's not keep the Maker waiting for our prays. – I frowned at the people in front of me and whoever was looking towards me, by my side, Claus, my idiotic brother laughed quietly, while my mother counted to ten and tried to breath.

- "Its gates forever shut. Heaven has been filled with silence…" – The priest started to talk once again and everyone turned their attentions to him. As for myself? I just sat there looking gloomily at the man the rest of the 'sermon', praying to Andraste so the man could get it done quickly.

...

-I cannot believe it! It's the second time this week that you make a fool out of yourself and me, in the Chantry. – Sunday, I hate Sunday. It's the day where my mother makes me go to the Chantry to listen to their babblings, I mean it's not like I hate the Maker or anything, I just don't feel that praying will get me anywhere.

-It wasn't my fault, mother! Claus started it, just like last time. – My brother laughed out loud, curving himself to get some support on his knees, apparently he enjoys making my life miserable. Just you wait.

-T-That was fantastic sis! Even uncle couldn't do better!

-You Ass! – I punched my brother right in his shoulder, making him loose his balance and fall. Now don't take me wrong or anything, I love my uncle, very funny fellow he just has this very eccentric side, and everyone thinks he's mad.

-Katherine! Claus, that's enough. - My mother grabbed my arm pulling me away from my brother, who even on the ground rubbing his shoulder, kept laughing at me.

-Let's go home…What a bunch of little children… - Claus got up and walked over to mother, with a grin on his face, has for me? I walked the opposite direction, I'm not in the mood to keep up with that big baby.

-Later mother.

* * *

><p>Denerim sure was big. If I hadn't lived here for nineteen years, I would easily get lost in all the narrow streets around here, I mean this looks so disorganized, and many gangs have taken the back alleys for themselves, and don't even start me on the Alienage! I found the thought of putting elves in a hole like that one, disgusting.<p>

Actually, I'm heading there right now. You see I've been friends with an elf from the Alienage, and since my family is of noble blood, I'd be publicly mocked and then, hanged by my mother for causing her such grief. My father is the Bann of Alamar, an island to the north of Denerim in the Amaranthine Ocean. Mother says it's a beautiful island, but what does she know? She's been there, like two times!

To be honest, my father only got the title because of his prowess in the defeat of the Orlesians, much like Loghain Mac Tir and since he was born in Alamar, well king Maric gave I'm that title.

-Now to climb… - Fortunately I was born half monkey, that's what my father says. I've never seen an animal like that, but father read about them and told me what they are, and it seems they are very good climbers. I'm proud of being like that. I've always been more boyish rather than girly.

-And, that…mother…is why I didn't want to….wear a….Dreeeeeeeesssssss!

I successfully made a fool out myself, again. I managed to land face first on the ground in one of the alleys in the Alienage. I got up and looked around, apparently no one had heard me, weird, and mother always complains that I'm too loud.

-Oh no! Look at this mess! Mother's going to kill me! – My long brown tunic was full of mud at the front, and my black pants…well bugger.

-I think someone could use a bit of cleaning. – I wiped my head around, looking for the one who had spoken. Standing a few feet from me was Locien. An elf man, whose mother works for my family, he's of average height for any elf, brown eyes, long braided blond hair and those pointy hears I love.

-Well maybe I could use some help, but perhaps there's no one here to do so. – Locien laughed quietly as he approached me. He is five years older than me, not that it troubles me. I like him a lot, ever since the day we met, in my courtyard at the Bann, I was climbing a tree when I fell and Locien grabbed me, I was 14 at the time, and ever since I've add a thing for this elf.

-Oh, but I never said I wouldn't help, my lady! In fact I feel a very urgent necessity of doing so. But with or without mud, you'll always look beautiful. – Locien grabbed me by the waist, kissing my cheek a few times. He is about my height, 5'5, thin but muscular and very caring. Unfortunately, neither the elven community nor my family sees with good eyes, a relationship between an elf and a human, and so we try to keep things in secret.

-So gallant. Have you been practicing in front of the mirror? – I grinned at him, what can I say? I'm a teaser.

-Maybe… - Before I could say something else, his lips met mine. It was good to be with him again, it's hard to run from my mother sometimes, and father keeps asking me when I will get married, so someone can take his task of trying to control me.

Locien's hands caressed my body with eagerness, and so did mine. He might look thin, but his abs are very well toned. Smiling into the kiss, Locien started to unbutton my tunic, to which I broke the kiss.

-Locien! Not in the middle of the street….alley! – I took a step back, looking around for possible watchers. Call me paranoid, but I have this tingling sensation someone sees us and tells my mother and then its murder time.

-Yes, you are most right, my dear. – He grabbed my hand and led me to his house. Thank the Maker he lives alone!

He quickly started to undress me, and I did the same, earning 1st place as his clothes fell to the floor.

-How come, I'm always the one who gets undressed first? – My only answer was a lustful kiss and a small push towards the bed.

-That my dear Locien…is a secret…


End file.
